


Dreaming with My Eyes Open (Ready to Fly)

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roomates AU, Wings, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Bucky really wishes his roommates would stop trying to ruffle his feathers and let him pine in peace.





	Dreaming with My Eyes Open (Ready to Fly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneSmartChicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSmartChicken/gifts).



> A cheesy little wing au! Hope you like it!

Bucky walked into the apartment and froze. He sucked in a breath through his mouth, his wings coming up instinctively presenting at the breathtaking sight that lay before him.

Literally, lay before him. Tony was curled up on the short couch, cheek squished into the cushion, limbs tucked up under him all but a loose hand holding his slipping tablet, wings splayed displaying the most beautiful color scheme, hair fluffed up and eyes shut heavy with sleep. God he was beautiful. 

Bucky was trapped in the doorway not wanting to disturb his favorite roommate. He eternally cursed Steve’s need to change their living room around every three months to keep with the movements of the earth or whatever bullshit Steve came up with, every time the big buff Omega got nest-y. 

Usually Bucky didn’t mind, it kept the rest of their roommates on their toes, but this time Steve had placed Tony’s favorite nesting couch right up against the wall that lead into the apartment.

Which meant Bucky was greeted with the sight before him. _Fuck_. Tony’s chest rose and fell softly. Bucky was mesmerized. Tony in the clutches of deep sleep (probably much needed after long nights spent up inventing) was a rare sight indeed. 

Bucky could feel his wings flaring even higher at the feeling of protective warmth rising in his chest. For so long he’s wanted to cuddle, kiss, and hold Tony in his arms. For so long he’s wanted to join him during the depths of inventing binges or out for coffee. For so long Bucky has been harboring this crush he’s tried desperately to keep Tony oblivious to.

Tony doesn’t, need some dumb, broken, beefy brunette Alpha panting after him, for fuckssake but Bucky can’t help but want to spend time with someone so beautiful and brilliant.

Sam cleared his throat and Bucky startled to attention. Sam was perched on the other couch adjacent to Tony’s. _Double fuck._ Bucky hadn’t even noticed Sam was in the room. Bucky snapped his wings shut quickly trying not to give the other Alpha ideas, the blush staining his cheeks not helping one bit.

Sam just smiled at him, “You could, just ask him out Barnes, pretty sure he’d soar at the opportunity of having a date with you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and slipped gently passed Tony’s wing just barely brushing one of Tony’s beautiful iridescent green primaries with is sweatshirt. Tony stirred a little to Bucky’s horror and then to his great relief settled back into sleep, the one wing twitching a little where Bucky had brushed against it.

Which drew Bucky’s attention back to their magnificent coloring. Tony was always a little shy about his colorful wings, because people always sneered it was because his soul couldn’t help, but reflect his big genius ego.

Bucky hated those people. Tony’s wings were  primarily and iridescent green with lines of gold, orange and red streaked through in the same iridescent hue. The two deep blue shimmering eyes on the top curve of his wing ringed in gold and purple mimicked the eyes seen in peacock and moth wings. 

Tony’s wings were gorgeous, showing his souls creativity, beauty, bravery and intelligence. Where as Bucky’s wings by comparison were boring, overly large and dull. Big oil slick black on top with plain cardinal red underneath, were nothing compared to Tony’s beauties.

Sam cleared his throat again startling Bucky out of his musings, "Seriously man ask him out, put me out of my misery! Watching this is painful.”

“We live together Wilson. What if he says no? Do you know how awkward that would be?”

Sam just raised his eyebrows incredulously, “Are you forgetting I asked Steve out or that we are currently dating, while living here with him? That shit worked out just fine.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Yeah, cause the dumb punk has been in love with you since he spotted you on leave in Miami five freak’in years ago.  It’s like I told you then, it was always gonna work between you stubborn jackasses.”

Sam snorted while he stretched his golden speckled wings, “Exactly.”

“Tony is not in love with me like Stevie was with you, firstly. Secondly with seven of us living here do we really need yet another couple being completely disgusting with how cute they think are? The trio are bad enough” Bucky tried to snarl, but he was just feeling defeated and annoyed. 

“So, what I hear you saying is that you think you and Tony would be a cuter more disgusting couple, than me and Steve someday? That's ambitious Barnes.” 

Bucky just flipped him off and turned walking away from the glorious sight that Tony made. 

He strolled into kitchen where Clint was stuffing his face with honeycomb cereal before work. The Beta had soy milk pouring out the corner of his mouth still trying and failing to wake up for his shift.  

Coulson sat beside him stoically reading his paper with his earbuds in ignoring the world, holding Clint's unoccupied hand as he stuffed his face. 

Of course Sam felt the need to follow Bucky into the kitchen and poke at him some more. That was the downside to living in a nice place like this so cheaply. You had to live with eight other people to pull it off. 

Eight other people who could follow you around and heckle you all they damn well pleased. 

Sam continued with a waggle of his brows, “Plus if you and Tony bunked up that would mean we could have another room to rent and this place would be even cheaper.” 

“We heckling Bucky about his pining unnecessarily again?” The hawk winged menace chimed in gesturing wildly with his spoon as soy milk and honeycomb sloshed out of his mouth.  

Bucky flinched at the sight and wondered how Coulson could sit so calmly while in range. Gross.

“Do you need to eat with your mouth gaping open and does everyone in this fucking apartment know I am gone on Tony?”

As if summoned by his misery, Natasha floated into the room grinning and fluttering her scarlet wings mockingly, "Yes, James. Everyone.” 

She leaned over Clint's shoulder, gently shut his mouth and planted sticky kisses on her messy beloved. She rubbed her wings lightly over Coulson’s making her stoic beloved’s lips twitch into a smile. Natasha was showing off her Alpha posturing a little too enthusiastically.

“Seriously? We have five perfectly good bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room and a basement and you have to be that gross in this kitchen, when a man is trying to assemble his morning breakfast?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. Not like Sam and Steve were any better. Sam was just mad cause Steve wasn’t here to compete with the trio sucking face and making eyes at the table.  __

Bruce stumbled into the kitchen slowly. He looked like zombie, mumbling equations under his breath as he staggered toward the coffee. He shot a one eyed glare from beneath his fringe at Clint, Natasha, and Coulson shifting his wings in agitation. Bruce grumbled as he shuffled crankily toward the nectar of the gods.

Clint yelped at Bruce’s look and backed off Natasha, much to her supreme disappointment. Bruce had always asked politely that not too much PDA be rubbed in his face. Clint knew the glare meant they were pushing it.

Bucky silently handed Bruce his coffee mug with a triumphant smile at the pouting Beta. That showed them, but the smug feeling drained out of him with Bruce’s parting comment as he took his caffeinated prize and exited the kitchen. 

“Even I know, Bucky.”

_Fuck, he was so screwed._

“Perfect, next you’ll be telling me Tony has known this whole time right?” Bucky felt his hackles rising along with the embarrassment crawling up his cheeks.

Bucky heard Bruce snort all the way down the hallway. 

“What Mr. Prickly Plumage is trying to say is-” Clint yelped as Bruce came flying down the hall chasing after Clint like the devil stirred from a nap.

Coulson’s smile grew wider as he twined his fingers with Natasha, side eyeing his insane boyfriends antics. Nat tried to smother her laughter as she watched them tussle.

“Tony would have jumped you ages of ago, had he any inkling that you were interested.” Natasha said primly, eyeing the quarrel deciding whether not to join in or leave them to it. 

Bucky just shook his head, grabbed a blueberry muffin and a Gatorade from the fridge and headed to his room for some deep sleep. He was tired after a long night shift and this conversation wasn’t helping. 

Bucky heard Clint's yelp of surrender as he kicked the door closed and flopped down on his bed, wings fluffing up as gravity took control. He stretched his wings as he made quick work of his muffin and Gatorade. 

Bucky sunk further into his sheets, envisioning Tony lying next to him as he drifted off to sleep. 

_Maybe in my dreams._

* * *

Bucky stumbled into the kitchen, his wings dragging behind his half asleep form, blindly searching for some sort of caffeine to wake him up.

Bucky looked up only to find Tony with his wings spread stretching out the kinks from being bent over his work station. But Bucky's brain just registered Tony presenting, flashing his brilliant blue shimmering under feathers.  

Bucky’s sleep addled mind supplied that he must still be dreaming, but oh what a dream. Bucky's wings perked up of their own accord raising  to present in return. He swooped forward wrapping the illusion up in his wings burying his face in that inviting neck and inhaling the scent of Omega, metal and cinnamon. 

_Mmmmm, best dream ever._ Bucky nuzzled closer to Tony’s throat, his hands coming up to trail lightly over Tony wings. _So soft._

“Ummm Bucky-bear, not that I am not enjoying this immensely, but you aren’t dreaming.” Tony said with amusement. 

Bucky flinched backward coming awake instantly and falling flat on his ass.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god! I am so sorry Tony. Shit-fuck! I didn’t-” He looked up into Tony’s eyes unwillingly afraid what he find. But Tony was just staring back at him intently, wings still splayed. 

“Didn’t realize you were awake? I got that.” Tony has bright smile on his face. “But did you mean what you said?”

“What-I-What?”

“Did you mean it, when you called me the best dream ever?” Tony said moving closer.

“Yes.” Bucky said face flaming, “But it doesn’t have to rui-”

The air was pushed out of his lungs as Tony dived into his lap wings spread, making Bucky fall back on the floor. “Good. I was hoping you’d say that.” 

Then Bucky didn’t have time to think, because Tony’s lips were pressed against his in the sweetest kiss he’d  ever felt. Bucky was soaring at the feel of Tony against him. He wrapped his wings around Tony in delight and pulled him closer, flicking his tongue into the Omegas mouth. 

Tony pulled back for air, smiling down at Bucky. Bucky felt the breath catch in his lungs.

“Is this for real?” Bucky mumbled cupping Tony’s face. Then he let out a startled yelp as he felt Tony pinch his side.

“I don’t know pretty-wings, does it feel real to you?” Tony’s laughter echoed the room as Bucky retaliated with a tickle attack. 

Tony leaned over him catching his breath when Bucky finally let up, eyes sparkling. “Been wanting to kiss you for ages. Will you be my boyfriend, James? So that I can keep kissing you for ages?”

Bucky knocked him over, pinning Tony to the floor beneath him, cheeks flushed with happiness. “That was the cheesiest fucking line I have ever heard. But, fuck yeah I’d love to sugar, as long as you’ll be my dream come true?”

“Now who’s being cheesy?”

“Still you.”

“Of course I will you big sap.” Tony said grinning impishly as a he flipped them again pinning Bucky underneath him, peppering his face with kisses.

“Best morning ever.” Bucky smiled tucking Tony into his chest, wings slipping around his waist.

“Finally!” Steve said startling the crap out of them both. “You two pining away for each other was sending me into an early molt, now get off the floor I have breakfast to make.”

Bucky flipped Steve off as Tony cackled into his chest. 

Bucky stared down at the angel in his arms as Tony bickered with Steve. 

_A dream come true._


End file.
